An electric vehicle, for example, an electric train, may have a pantograph installed on the top of the vehicle to contact a power supply line positioned over the electric vehicle. The pantograph introduces electric power from the power supply line to drive the electric vehicle. Sparks may occur around the contact between the pantograph and the power supply line when the vehicle is traveling. These sparks may be due to the contact between the pantograph and the power supply line not being smooth.
The unsmooth contact indicates either the pantograph or the power supply line may have been damaged over time. It is undesirable to operate the electric vehicle with the damaged pantograph or the power supply line as accidents involving the electric vehicle may occur. Therefore, the pantograph may be monitored by a camera capturing images of the pantograph when the electric vehicle is in operation.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present disclosure is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.